bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Adachi Ada Ichi
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Regarding the Answer to your question A Deity could work, just have to give him restrictions. The ability to kill every Arrancar with a single blast would be over powered, and if he is a Deity he cannot be to weak. To your character Tokoyami, I'll bullet point some stuff I noticed. * The first intro is a run on sentence, and the sentence "arrancar/vasto lordes soul gem of the Vasto Lordes" doesn't make much sense. Tokoyami no Sumeragi is an Arrancar of Vasto Lord level or something to that degree would make sense. * The appearance is well written, but no need for the parenthesis and the words in the parenthesis. * Personality was well done * History is good, the use of "..." makes it quite bland tho. * Onto the abilities, while there are quite alot of them, are they mean as Kido or just abilities? To have all these abilities as a whole however, makes him quite overpowered. The unneeded spacing between all of the abilities make the article look quite sloppy as well. --I am the Fallen Death Sentence 15:17, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Nice, its looking good ;). You say that he doesn't need a release, the release is what basically houses their abilities. Sure an Arrancar could have a few standard abilities, but releasing their Zanpakuto gives access to their "power" making them stronger.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 22:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Thats Hilarious... I didn't watch a great deal of it, but what I did watch of Yu Yu Hakusho, I liked. Hiei was my favourite, so I used him as the base for the young Kentaro :) Kenji Hiroshi 21:13, December 4, 2010 (UTC)